When it rains, it poors
by sarah427
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if Arizona found out the Callie was pregnant after they got back together? What would she do? Would she stick around? What if, while she was figuring things out, a shooter entered Seattle Grace? It is in times of great terror that we realize what is most important to us.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

I do not own Callie and Arizona, or Grey's anatomy. This is my take on what would have happened if Arizona found out the Callie was pregnant after they got back together? What would she do? Would she stick around? What if, while she was figuring things out, a shooter entered Seattle Grace? It is in times of great terror that we realize what is most important to us. Will this be the push Arizona needs to commit? Or will something else separate them entirely?

Please please please read and review! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 1**

"I...need a chance to think," Arizona murmured, staring at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Callie demanded, closing the fridge and setting the milk on the counter.

"Callie, just stop for a second," Arizona pleaded, going around and grabbing Callie's hands.

"Ok," Callie smiled, staring intently at the woman, "what is it?"

"I just, I don't know how we are going to do this," she sighed, "I mean, Callie, you just told your girlfriend that you're pregnant with another man's baby."

"That's not fair," Callie shot back, stepping away and crossing her arms, "You left, dropped off the map, before Marc and I hooked up."

"I know that," Arizona nodded earnestly, "But Callie, I told you that I didn't think I was ready to have a baby, and that's still true."

"Look," she continued, running a hand through her blond hair and stepping up to the angry Latina, "I am not ending this; I just need time to consider everything that's happened."

She tried to touch her, but Callie stepped away, shaking her head.

"You know what?" she barked, "forget it. You made it clear from the get go that you weren't completely in this with me. Apparently that hasn't changed."

"In what with you?!" Arizona shot back, "We've been back together for weeks, and I am just now hearing that you have a baby on the way! How is that fair, Callie?"

"It isn't," Callie shrugged, regarding Arizona coolie, "I knew you didn't want a baby. Well, you know what? You don't have to. I can do this on my own, and apparently that's what I'm going to do."

"Callie!" Arizona threw her hands up, exasperated, "that's not what I'm saying! All I'm saying is-"

"I need to get ready for work, and you have the early shift, so you need to leave," Callie cut her off, turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen. Arizona followed close behind, heart pounding.

"Callie, we need to ta-"

A door in her face silenced her. She rested her forehead against it, closing her eyes. On the other side, silent tears were flowing down Callie's face.

"When you're ready to talk, come find me," Arizona murmured, and then walked away, out of the apartment.

_ Well screw it, _Callie thought furiously, shoving her hospital scrubs in her duffel bag with unnecessary force, _If Arizona didn't want a baby, then Arizona didn't need to be involved, at all._

A small voice of reason tried to calm her down; obviously, she _had _sprung it on Arizona, and all she had asked for was a little time to think, which wasn't too unreasonable.

Callie shook her head quickly; she was pissed, which obviously left no room for reason. She was just going to be content in her brooding.

She threw open the apartment door and yelped when she ran straight into a solid brick wall.

"What the hell are you doing here, Marc?" she groused, tossing her duffel bag onto her shoulder and crossing her arms.

"Good morning to you too," he smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna be late for work," Callie muttered, throwing her hands in the air as he sidestepped her and made a beeline for the fridge.

"Would your serious lack of manners have anything to do with Robins' current mood?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I caught her in the elevator," he explained, screwing the top off the milk and taking a swig, "She looked really upset."

"Oh, _she _looks really upset," Callie barked a laugh.

"Callie," Marc demanded, going over to her and grabbing her shoulders, "what. Happened."

"Arizona doesn't want the baby," she muttered, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Is that what she said?" Marc asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Basically," Callie groused, pulling her jacket on.

"Basically is not the same thing."

"Jesus Christ Marc, does it matter?"

"Look, Callie," Marc muttered, squeezing her shoulders, "You're my best friend, and that's my kid, so you know I'm behind you. But Arizona looked really upset, and you and I both know that pregnant women have a tendency to-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Callie shook her head, stepping away from Marc, "I have to go to work."

"And just a suggestion," she whirled around with her hand on the door knob, "Never, _ever, _remind a pregnant woman about her raging hormones."

With that, she turned and stepped out, slamming the door as she went.

"Well that went well," Marc sighed, shaking his head.

"Torres!" Carev barked, and Callie looked up from her clip board.

"We have a kid in room 231 with severe stomach cramping. She isn't keeping anything down. We think it's an intestinal knot. We need you to go in and get her prepped for surgery."

"That isn't exactly my area," Callie muttered, "Can't someone else do it?"

"No. We're short staffed today. Mendes is sick with the flu, and Carson's mom is sick. Besides," he smirked, gesturing toward the file, "I doubt you're doing anything too important."

"For your information," Callie began, but then gave up. Who was she kidding? She was reading a file on artificial nerve ending attachments for prosthetics, something that was only happening in Germany, anyway.

"Fine," she surrendered, "give me the file."

"Oh you're such a frickin martyr," Carev rolled his eyes and handed it to her, "You're working with Robbins on this one."

"What?" Callie demanded, head shooting up, "No way, no way in _hell_," she tried to hand the file back, but it was too late; the doctor was already retreating with his hands up.

"No give backs," he called as he made his way down the hall, "It'll be good for you!"

"If I kill her that's on you!" Callie shot back, shaking her head and turning towards the hall. She blinked when she saw Arizona wheeling towards her, teddy bear in hand, staring at her. Clearly she had managed to hear the last bit of that conversation. She tried for half a smile, but Callie wasn't having it. Sure, Arizona looked absolutely adorable with that teddy bear and her sheepish little grin, but this was war, and Callie's admittedly raging hormones were not about to let the blonde off the hook that easily.

So, instead of returning the gesture, Callie whipped open the file and kept her eyes trained on it as she made her way to the hospital room. She heard Arizona close on her heels and she rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled sympathetically at the little girl when she walked into the room, "How are you feeling?"

A whimper was the only response, and Callie's heart broke a little. The girl couldn't be any more than 10, and she was so tiny and frail, her dark skin drawn over her swollen belly, her hair matted and greasy. She stared at Callie, her dark eyes silently pleading with her to make the pain go away.

"I know it hurts," Callie sighed, setting the file down and pulling on gloves, "But we are going to help you get all better, ok?"

The little girl nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

"I brought you this," Arizona smiled brightly at the girl, stepping up and holding out the teddy bear, "His name is Charlie and I want you to squeeze him as hard as you can every time you really hurt. He'll help the pain, trust me."

Callie watched as the little girl reached out for Charlie and held onto him. Arizona smiled again and gently ran her hand over the little girl's hair. She smiled up at Arizona, clearly happy that she was there.

_How in the hell can Arizona not want kids? _Callie thought sadly, _she would make such a fantastic mom._

"Dr. Torres?" Callie snapped back to reality and saw that Arizona was staring at her, eyebrows raise.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, and Callie swallowed her pathetic swooning and nodded curtly.

"Perfectly fine," she muttered, glancing down at the little girl and smiling genuinely.

"I'm going to call upstairs," she continued, looking at Arizona again, "see if the OR is prepped. Can you get the patient ready?"

"Of course," Arizona nodded, turning her attention back to the little girl. Callie watched them for a moment and then turned and went into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

Thanks so much for all the positive feedback, it means a lot! I know these chapters are relatively short, but they will be getting longer aw the story progresses! Please review with any suggestions!

**Chapter 2**

The hall was bustling with life as Callie made her way to the front desk; there were kids in every room, and nurses and doctors racing around, trying to ease their pain.

Callie weaved through the people and finally made it to the front desk. She leaned against it, relieved to have a second away from the giant baby elephant in the room.

She groaned when the shrill ringing of the phone cut into her happy place.

"I got it," she growled at the secretary reaching for the phone, after a moment of reckless hesitation, the middle aged woman backed down. Callie raised her eyebrows as if to say _that's right, don't push me grandma,_ and picked up the receiver.

"Seattle Grace Hospital, pediatrics wing," she answered impatiently, pressing the phone to her ear.

"SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL IS CURRENTLY UNDER LOCK DOWN. SECURE ALL AREAS AND DO NOT LET ANYONE LEAVE THE WING."

The phone clicked off and Callie looked around at the bustle of people.

"Damn it," she muttered, shaking her head and picking up the phone receiver. Did this seriously have to happen today?

"All doctors please report to the main desk, this will only take a moment."

She put the receiver down and waited as the doctors slowly flowed over to her. She saw Arizona's blonde waves through the crowd, and when their eyes met she raised her eye brows, questioning. Callie looked away quickly and moved to address the people.

"We have a code blue," she spoke clearly and calmly, "No one, doctor, patient, or otherwise, can leave or come into this section. Any pre-op patients need to be taken care of until the lockdown is lifted. The important thing to do here is to remain calm. We are working with children who are sick and scared, and as their doctors it is our job to keep them relaxed and comfortable."

"What about the parents of the children?" One brave intern asked, and Callie glowered at her.

"When I say no one, I mean no one, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the intern nodded, his face going a deep shade of red.

"Good," Callie nodded, "Now everyone back to your patients."

"Do you know what this is about?" Arizona asked quietly, coming to stand next to Callie as they walked back to their room.

"No idea," she answered shortly.

"Calliope," Arizona said her name gently, grabbing the Latina's hand, "please just stop for a second."

"What?" Callie demanded, turning on her and glaring. Her anger was met with an infuriating smile.

"Look," Arizona began, "I know that you're angry with me right now, and whether or not I deserve it is beside the point." She held up her hand to silence the stream of angry Spanish.

"The bottom line is that we are stuck with each other for who knows how long, and there is a little girl in there who really needs us to stay positive. You're allowed to hate me all you want, but whether you like it or not we need to do our jobs and we need to do them well. I love you, but right now you are being a huge pain in the ass."

With that, she turned on her heel and wheeled back into the room, leaving Callie gaping at the back of her head.

"I know this hurts," Callie apologized as the little girl wailed in her arms, "But I have to be able to know what's going on in your tummy, sweetie; ok?"

"Squeeze Charlie really really tight," Arizona urged, holding the little girl's hand, "Dr. Torres is almost finished."

With one final, gentle squeeze, Callie slowly lowered the girl back down.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Arizona murmured, nodding over to the corner of the room, Callie followed her and they spoke in hushed tones.

"This kid is a ticking time bomb," Arizona huffed, glancing over at the little girl, "She isn't eating, her stomach is swelling, that knot could rupture any second and there isn't a single god damn thing we can do about it."

"Hey," the Latina put her hand on Arizona's arm, more out of reflex than anything else, "We're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Right now, we need to make sure she stays calm and stable. So I need you to put on that bright smile I love so much."

Callie cursed herself; that last part wasn't supposed to be said out loud. God Damn hormones. But it did the trick; Arizona nodded, took a steadying breath, and smiled.

"There," Callie approved, then turned her attention back to their patient.

"Nami, sweet heart, try to calm down."

Reassurances were met with piercing wails.

"Hey Nami, hey," Arizona chimed in, kneeling so that her face was level with the little girl, "What did I tell you about Charlie?"

"Ma-magic," the little girl managed, her deep brown eyes staring into Arizona's.

"That's right, now I want you to keep holding onto him, and he will help you take the pain away, I promise he will."'

Nami nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, desperately clinging to the toy, as if it was her only lifeline.

"Good," Arizona murmured, running a cool hand over the girl's glistening forehead.

"Give her just a little more morphine," she instructed, and Callie nodded, going to the medicine cabinet and pulling a syringe off the top shelf.

"This should do the trick," she depressed the needle into the IV drip and tossed the needle into the hazmat bin.

"I'm going to check in with the other patients," Arizona sighed, "see how everyone's handling themselves."

"Go, I got this," Callie nodded, glancing down at the little girl.

A hand desperately gripping Arizona's scrubs stopped her. She turned around and was met with terrified, pleading eyes.

"I'll be right back, sweetie, I promise."

It was no use; the girl was not about to let go anytime soon.

"I'll go," Callie sighed, forcing a smile; the _last_ thing she wanted to deal with right now was a bunch of interns acting like babies.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked half heartedly; they both knew there wasn't a way around it.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok," the blonde turned her attention back to the little girl, gently lowering herself onto the edge of the bad. They looked painfully sweet, even to a pissed off, hormonal woman who really just wanted to put her feet up.

"I'll just be a moment," Callie moved toward the door, absently running her hand over Arizona's back as she walked by.

Arizona smiled at the touch, watching the retreating doctor's back for a moment before turning her attention back to the child.

"We're gonna be ok," she smiled at the little girl, who looked back at her, wide eyed, but seemingly calm.

"I promise, we'll all be ok.


End file.
